


19. things you said when we were the happiest we ever were

by kugrash



Series: Things You Said [2]
Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series), The Unsleeping City
Genre: F/M, pregnancy mention, slight nsfw implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25876552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kugrash/pseuds/kugrash
Summary: prompt taken from https://twitter.com/kugrash/status/1293765400379813893part of a series of mini-ficlets involving the kugriches.
Relationships: Bruce "Kugrash" Kugrich & Robin Kugrich, Bruce "Kugrash" Kugrich/Robin Kugrich
Series: Things You Said [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877611
Kudos: 5





	19. things you said when we were the happiest we ever were

"--What about another one?"  
"Another _what_ , Bruce?"  
"Don't play stupid, yanno what I mean."

Robin glanced over at him, finally rolling herself onto her side so as to keep from straining her neck, the slightest of smirks threatening to push up the corner of her lips.

"Can't say I _do_ know what you mean, actually-- You'll have to be more forthcoming, dear."

A snort.

" _Forthcoming_? Haven't I been forthcoming _enough_ tonight? I mean, I'm no genius, but I'm pretty damn sure I _forthcame_ more than usual--"  
"You're such a _**rat**_ \--" But they were both chuckling, even as her hand connected gently with his bare chest, the soft **smack** settling comfortably with their laughter in the quiet of the late hours of the evening. "Anyways, another what? Another round? And here I thought you were just complaining--"

"What about another _kid_ , Robs."

For a moment, Robin could only blink in mild surprise as she watched him, eyes searching his face to see if they could pick up on any hint of a joke being told, even the slightest sign that he was just pulling her leg like he usually did-- But, in a perhaps rare showing... He wasn't joking. She could tell that much.

"Another kid...? Really...?"

It wasn't as though they couldn't afford one; they were both a few years into the start of their careers in the FiDi by now, and Bruce seemed to be moving higher up faster than either of them had imagined. Surely, money wasn't the issue, nor was space: It'd taken some time, but they ended up managing to buy a house in Brooklyn, not too far from the bridge-- It wasn't quite the place they'd been looking at in Manhattan, but it was cheaper _and_ had more space, so it certainly wasn't a loss by any means.

"Don't make me spell it out this time-- _Yeah_ , a kid. I mean, work's going well, we can afford you taking time off for maternity leave, and... Well, c'mon, David needs a sibling! We made a cute kid, Robs, we should make another!"

Again, they both laughed, but it was softer this time, almost warmer; she couldn't deny what he was saying, and honestly? She didn't really want to-- The more she thought about it, the more she liked the idea.

"That's it? We just have another kid? Any other big plans of yours?"  
"I mean, I _always_ have big plans. That's my job, isn't it? Or is that yours, and I'm just the trophy husband--"

Leaning in, she pressed her lips to his in a soft kiss, then another, a deep-seated love filling every inch of her body as it was often wont to do when it came to him.

"... I love you."  
"--I love you too, Robin."


End file.
